


Nightmares

by offwhxte



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Season One Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwhxte/pseuds/offwhxte
Summary: Reid's beginning to have nightmares, but Morgan can't help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 1, Episode 10 where Reid tells Morgan about his nightmares and he just turns him to Gideon. I felt like there was a lot that wasn't said.

"Easy there, tough guy. Have some coffee with your sugar," Derek Morgan seemed to appear out of nowhere, almost startling the man who was pouring half of the sugar container into his customized FBI mug.  

"I need something to wake me up," Reid mumbled, his eyelids heavy.  

The conversation fit their usual archetype they followed at work: Morgan would say something to tease Reid, Reid would respond with a confused but normal response, Morgan would continue his onslaught, but Reid would close it out with a statistic or random fact. Of course, this time was different. 

Reid could see the enthusiasm fade from his partner's eyes and silently sighed. As Morgan turned away, he stopped him. "Hey, Morgan?" 

He turned, mid-sip of his coffee, to watch as the skinny man approached him haphazardly. He felt terrible that they had to act this way at work, but it was all according to plan. 

"Uh, do you ever have dreams?" Reid cautiously gripped the handle of his mug, his mouth open slightly in preparation for whatever Morgan was preparing to say as his eyebrows raised and his eyes widened. 

"I'm sorry?" Agents and analysts scrambled in the background and Reid couldn't help his eyes from wandering. 

"I guess, ah..." He cleared his throat nervously and locked his gaze onto Morgan's, "...nightmares would be a more accurate description." 

Recognition and hidden worry flashed across the other man's features, "Is that what's keeping you up?" 

Reid shifted on his feet, "I used to get them occasionally, but..." He took a small breath through his mouth, "Lately it's like I have them every night." 

"What are they about?" Morgan asked. He didn't know, of course, because they agreed not to sleep over at each other's house on weekdays when the rest of the team would easily walk in with their spare keys. But he was worried.  

Reid answered like it was the simplest answer in the world. He nodded his head toward the bustling hive of desks behind them. " _This_. What we _do_." 

A moment of silence passed. Morgan stared at Reid with so much worry it could fill an ocean, while his partner stared at one of the tiles across the room. He glanced up after a moment of thinking. 

"Do _you_ have nightmares?" Reid asked, his voice hushed. 

Morgan took in a breath, and Reid knew what he was going to say. "Reid, I'm not sure if I'm the right person for you to talk about this." 

Reid looked around quickly to check for eavesdroppers before mumbling, "Why not?" 

Morgan began looking around as well, his resolve dwindling. The last think he wanted Reid to do was think he didn't care, but he couldn't focus on his needs right now, right before a case file meeting. "It's just, uh..." He made eye contact and then looked away, "Did you ask Gideon about it?" 

Reid didn't even have to think, "No." 

"You should," Morgan said, his heart breaking as Reid shook his head and looked to the floor. Before he could add anything, Elle was walking toward them.  

"Hey," she said, "Hotch wants everyone in the round table room." She walked up a few stairs before noticing the tension. Morgan looked to Reid, who nervously tapped his mug and looked toward the tiles again. "Something up with you two?" Elle asked. 

Reid rushed out a _no_  before walking rapidly past Elle without even giving a second glance to Morgan.


End file.
